


Совершенство

by Elsfia



Series: Jim & Jamie [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Jim and Jamie are twins, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Джейми в его глазах безупречна. В ней идеально всё — от худощаво-тонких лодыжек до вздёрнутого носика.





	Совершенство

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4642800)

  
   У Джейми всегда холодные руки.  
  
      Джим давно привык, и всё же он порой ловит себя на том, что несознательно, с несвойственной ему мягкостью растирает её ладони.  
  
      Она, кажется, вовсе не замечает этого. Джим, впрочем, знает, насколько она чувствительна к температурным колебаниям. Знает, что её тело будто готово покрыться гусиной кожей в отклик на его касание. Знает, что если откинет её густые светлые волосы со спины и обожжёт лопатки тёплым выдохом, прежде чем поцеловать, — она уязвимо вздрогнет.  
  
      Джим знает также, что Джейми ни за что в жизни не позволила бы себе выглядеть уязвимой. Знает, что она не призналась бы никому в своей слабости. Знает, что, скажи он об этом ей, она б… не выцарапала ему глаза, конечно, но разодрала бы спину не хуже кошки.  
  
      И это его откровенно заводит.  
  


~*~

  
  
      Своенравная Джейми любит перегибать палку. Пожалуй, из них двоих ей достаётся неоспоримое первое место по импульсивности.  
  
      Джим прямо смотрит в её голубые глаза и, как всегда, побеждает в гляделки. Чего-чего, а терпения Джейми по-прежнему не хватает.  
  
      Едва ли, правда, он скажет, что это плохо. Ведь что может быть лучше эйфории от неожиданно удачной импровизации? Что может быть ярче жизни, управляемой лозунгом  _carpe diem_ *? Что может быть жарче, чем грубоватая дикость прелюдии, когда Джим даже рад пожертвовать костюмом от Вествуд и отомстить её наряду от Диор?  
  
      Это уступает любым продуманным многоходовкам, и именно Джейми прививает ему вкус к непостоянству.  
  


~*~

  
  
      Джейми — маленькая стерва, и Джим упивается их духовным родством. Склабится, когда она строит амбициозные планы, и заливисто, от  _души_ смеётся, когда они — как всегда, без промаха, с блеском — проворачивают совместные аферы.  
  
      — Давай будем править миром, — вкрадчиво шепчет она на ушко, обнимая его за шею, и целует, целует, целует. Джим соглашается. Ему нравится потакать её прихотям. И не важно, касается это наполеоновских планов или всего лишь маленькой шалости — пустить ее наверх, себе на колени.  
  
      Его сестра — чертовка с интеллектом компьютера, и, когда она ухмыляется, он безошибочно видит в ней своё отражение.  
  
      Пожалуй, ему без неё было бы  _убийственно скучно_.  
  
      А за неё он бы убил, даже не сомневаясь.  
  


~*~

  
  
      Они — близнецы, но внешне настолько разные, что их кровная связь вовсе не очевидна. В каком-то плане, это безумно удобно. Можно беспрепятственно притвориться кем угодно. Можно беспрепятственно затеряться в серой массе людей и чисто замести все следы.  
  
      Они так любят играть в игры. Это, определённо, семейное. Их кровь — одна на двоих. И ничто больше не имеет значения. Мир может гореть и рушиться (во многом — благодаря их стараниям), а заурядные люди пусть гибнут. Они — лучше их. Они  _выше_  этого.   
  
      Воистину —  **со** вершенство.   
  
      Однако, будучи честным с собой, Джим знает, что он сам не без изъяна. При всей своей хладнокровной расчётливости он ясно осознаёт, что рискнул бы —  _ради неё_  — всем. И никогда — наоборот.   
  
      Джейми его завораживает. Джим невольно засматривается на её осанку, изящные пальцы художницы, живую искру ума. И не может отвести взгляд.  
  
      Джейми в его глазах безупречна. В ней идеально всё — от худощаво-тонких лодыжек до вздёрнутого носика.  
  
      У Джейми всегда холодные руки, но он бы, чёрт подери, солгал, если бы сказал, что ему не нравились мурашки, которые разбегались по разгорячённой коже от её прикосновений.


End file.
